


Rule Your Fate

by Alban_Quinn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: Despair, Emotional Manipulation, Evil OC, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Schadenfreude, Semi-Reliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alban_Quinn/pseuds/Alban_Quinn
Summary: A young woman joins Class 78th A of Hope's Peak as it's newest member, The Super High School Level Musical Theater Actress.How will things change? Will it be better?Most likely not, she and Junko will get along way too well.
Relationships: OC & Class 77th B, OC & Class 78th A, OC & Enoshima Junko
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	1. Funny Little Thing Called Fate

Fate is a funny thing.

Sometimes it leads to Hope. Others to Despair.

Most of the time the simplest choices can lead to greatness… Or mediocrity and subsequent death in a riot a year or so later.

Not that I’d know the details of said possible destinies. 

In most I had earned a grand title, one that I rejected out of the fact that as interesting as it’s perks would be, it would also make what I do so much more difficult. A safer route that would end in my death at the hands of the masses.

But here, on a whim, I accepted. Figuring that… why the bloody hell not? The title would only be useful, and while I would lose a few years of bliss, it’d most likely be worth the effort.

Ah! You must be wondering what’s the title. One so important that would change my fate so tremendously? Simple.

Ultimate Musical Theater Actress.

Or as the Japanese say for some weird god forsaken reason, Super High School Level. Should try to get used to that. After all, I am heading to Hope’s Peak right now.

2 months late from the start of the term, but hey. I was in the middle of a pre programed tour. School could wait. Nice tour, we were doing Love Never Dies cause that’s a trainwreck I’d like to fix, I like challenges. Artistically anyway. We had to change the whole finale so we could fix Meg and Raoul’s characterization. Unlike what most might expect I played Eric and did a masterful job in the opinion of the critics.

We spent a long time practicing, mostly for the sake of the rest of the cast. And then performing all over, starting in Broadway, then West End and then going all over the glove, even making a quick stop at Novoselic despite the difficulties to do so. The last stop of the tour was here, in Tokyo, which was convenient as it’d allow me to go to class for the first time the morning after the final show. They sent me the homework anyway so it’s not like I missed out on much.

Now I’m on my way there, enjoying some frozen yogurt inside of a very nice limo and slightly late, which is fine, it’s fashionable. I had originally planned to get there before anyone else, dressed up as the Phantom of The Opera and scare the shit out of them, but then I saw a 7 Eleven and decided to change my plans.

The school was ridiculously big, apparently the new building had recently been finished and damn was it impressive. I was led through it by some random teacher I didn’t really care about, he probably was an Ultimate at some point, but he seemed pretty damn washed up.

As the door to the classroom was opened for me I walked in, still eating my froyo and acting as if I wasn’t aware that we had arrived. I take the last bite before looking up and around, I study the reactions by the class as fast as I can while looking for a trash can. Most are amused, the rest are either neutral or annoyed by my interruption. That’s fine.

I blink, faking confusion, before beaming at the class and without looking away from them I throw my cup at the trash can, making it land inside, if only barely. The redhead, Leon Kuwata, woops excitedly at the shot. “Nice!” A few of the others have similar reactions, if more subdued: baguette head, Mondo Owada; the tanned cutie, Aoi Asahina; and spiky ahoge, Makoto Naegi.

I close my eyes, keeping up my smile and take a deep bow for all. The teacher tells me to introduce myself so I rise back up. “Hello, everyone! Sorry for the delay, but I was very busy with a personal project! I am Christine Chandler, your new classmate and the Ultimate Musical Theater Actress!” I announce cheerfully.

The first to respond is the pale boy with red eyes who looked way too high strung, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. “No matter the efforts you may have put in, it is unacceptable that you arrive to class not only two months late, but also on the second period! You are in a school, Chandler-san, you can’t ju-”

“Please, call me Christine,” I interrupt, less because of being addressed by my last name and more because I want to break his flow before he can go on for too long.

“I… I see. Of course, Christine-san, but I must..”

“No honorifics, please. We are all friends here. Feel free to address me casually,” I interrupt a second time.

Quickly someone takes the chance to not let the Moral Compass go on, the gothic lolita, Celestia Ludenberg. “If we are so friendly and candid, Christine. Would you mind telling us about the rumors of extensive troubles you caused in your last school? Specifically many allegations connecting you to troubled students...” Ah, so it seems I’m not the only one who did extensive research in all my classmates. Good, that makes it more interesting.

I tilt my head to the side, my smile widening. “Please, you say that as if I’m some sort of monster. I am no more dangerous than Miss Fukawa, Mr Togami or Miss Enoshima.” I am fully aware of the hypocrisy of my way of addressing them, but it is more fun to keep them guessing. Plus, I said how I wanted to be addressed, not how I’d address them. But that’s not the point. The way of address is a mere distraction to the main point, the very specific names I mentioned. Not the physically dangerous like the ogre Sakura Oogami, the soldier Mukurou Ikusaba, Mondo or Leon. No. The selection was of the truly most dangerous and deadly of the bunch. 

The woman who shares a body with Genosider Syo. Who flinches.

One of two survivors - and winner - of the bloodiest Togami Head selection battle. Who barely scowls.

And the chaotic chick who keeps the most dangerous soldier on a leash. Who raises a delicate eyebrow.

Before the questioning can continue, or I can be called out on my words by the class the teacher tells me to take a seat. I gladly do so, heading to sit behind Junko in an empty seat. He starts speaking again, but I ignore him, my eyes focused on the people I called out. Two don’t look at me at all, but Junko turns to do so, a dangerous glint in her eye. I just grin at her and mouth a very simple message.

“Try me, bitch.”

This just makes her grin right back at me. Her eyes spiraling as if challenging me. Oh they are so similar to mine, yet so different. Wilder, more deranged. But still, I can feel that I just met my best friend and worst enemy.


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christine interacts with a few of her classmates and they get to know a bit more about her.
> 
> Maybe too much...
> 
> Definitely too much.

After my short lived staredown with Junko we started paying attention to classes once more. Junko looked like she’d rather die than be there and kept throwing tiny things at Mukuro from across the room when nobody else was looking, which meant she did so every 5 or so minutes for the next few hours. 

It seems like Mondays didn’t have Self Study Classes, also known as Free Time by the students, until after lunch and lasting up until the end of the school day. It is meant for us to explore our talents freely, but many just use it to goof off.

Which meant that when I wanted to leave to explore or figure out what’s the deal with the pinkette that sits in front of me… Well, people had been curious about me for long enough so I was swarmed by a few of the more curious members of the class, specifically Pop Idol Sayaka Maizono, Leon and Makoto. Everyone else was paying attention too, concealing the fact that they were doing so with varying degrees of success, the worst being the hobo Yasuhiro Hagakure and Aoi. While the ones who did the best job were the detective Kyoko Kirigiri and Byakuya.

“Hi, I'm Maizono Sayaka. I look forward to getting to know you!” The idol introduced herself cheerfully. She forgoes mentioning her title. Is it because she’s sharp and realizes that I know about all of them? “Yeah. I figured you did your research.”

I raise an eyebrow in response, I know I didn’t say a thing.

“I’m psychic.” I highly doubt that.

“No, I think you just have really good intuition.” 

That makes her giggle, she’s sharp and is likely putting on an act. “Yeah. You got me there. You are sharp, Christine.”

I smirk. “I can say the same about you, Miss Maizono.”

“Just Sayaka, please.”

“Very well.”

We stay silent for a moment, the boys at her side seem a bit nervous. “Jeez… You two are scary…” Ah, the baseball star mutters to himself before grinning confidently. “Yo! The name's Kuwata Leon. What's up?”

“The ceiling.” I giggle in the same way Sayaka did when I called her out. Ah, anti-jokes. Great way to break someone’s momentum before they can get going. I glance at the last member of the trio.

“Ah! My name’s Makoto Naegi. It’s a pleasure.” Awww~! That’s adorable. He’s being all formal and junk, even using the western naming order. Maybe the Lucky Student Lottery isn’t the only reason he’s here.

I beam at them. “It’s a pleasure to meet you cuties too~!” I say in a sing-song tone. I can see Makoto blush brightly. Sayaka’s reaction is subtle, but I can tell she didn’t expect it. Leon though, it seems that it emboldened him. Time to nip that in the bud quickly. “I’m sorry, but I’m not interested in your Prince Albert.” I say loudly in english, making an educated guess based on his look.

He looks mortified.

A third of the class chokes at my words, pretty sure that Kiyotaka is going catatonic.

Most just look on in confusion.

Mukuro, Kyoko and Byakuya manage to have a minimal reaction.

And Junko laughs her ass off, howling and banging her desk.

“I’m sorry, Mr Kuwata. I’m a bloody kinky girl, but that just ain’t my jam.” I close my eyes and smile at him as if what I said was perfectly acceptable.

“Huh? What just happened?” Makoto asks naively. I open my eyes again, Leon looks dead to the world, Sayaka is gaping at me and their last member just looks adorably confused.

I pat his cheek. “Don’t worry about it, Mr Naegi. Best that you don’t know.” For some reason despite what I said earlier some people are looking at me semi-approvingly. It seems that they like the little luckster and don’t want him corrupted.

Sayaka’s composure is the first to recover of the trio. “What can you tell us about yourself, Christine?” Ah, a fairly safe topic, good move. The smile she’s giving me is telling me to not elaborate in any part of my sex life, which fair enough.

“What is there to tell? I am from Jolly Ol’ England. I’ve been singing and dancing as far back as I can remember, my parents liked to make use of that to entertain guests and business partners.” I tap my chin and hum a tune in thought. “Ah! I am pretty well known for playing any role perfectly, regardless of the character’s gender.” I chuckle. “What can I say… I like being the star.”

“Oh! That’s quite impressive! I can’t imagine singing male vocals while dancing and acting is easy.” Sayaka praises sincerely. 

“It really isn’t, but it’s worth the effort.”

She nods before turning more serious. “And what about what Celeste mentioned? It very much implied that-”

My smile vanishes as I complete her thought. “I was involved in the suicides of various students?” I say equally as seriously, to which she nods. We ignore the horrified looks that half the class is giving us. Or more specifically, me. “I was as involved as everyone else. I am guilty of not doing enough to stop the bullying they suffered and turning a blind eye to it, much like our classmates and even teachers.”

Makoto decides to pipe up, confused. “Then why do people blame you?”

I look at him solemnly. “Because I had the popularity and power to force it to stop. But I didn’t take it seriously enough. I could have saved them…” I trail off looking away from them.

We lapse into a heavy and awkward silence. 

I can feel the tears starting to form in my eyes.

They back away from my desk slightly shocked.

I rise from my seat abruptly, grab my bag and run off the classroom.

I don’t stop until I reach a fountain on the outside of the school, from where the Reserve Course building can be seen. 

I sit at the edge of it.

I slowly hum a song that’d normally be very upbeat, but the lyrics seem rather fitting for what I am feeling.

And then she takes a seat, somehow being the only one to follow me.

“That’s a very nice tune.” Says Junko with an easygoing tone.

“Thank you.” I reply without looking at her.

She spins me around to look at her. “You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” There’s no judgement in her gaze. No anger or even disgust. Just madness.

“Yes.” I curtly answer.

She grins widely. “Oh how wonderful. The despair you must have brought them to~!” She practically purrs out.

“Despair?” I scoff. “Who cares about what they were feeling? They couldn’t handle the heat. Simple as that.”

“Ooooh? Then why did you do it? If not for their suffering?”

I answer the question with one of my own. “Do you know the song I’ve been humming?”

“Nope.” Huh. She didn’t seem sincere with that. Maybe she just wants me to elaborate.

“Schadenfreude.” I say simply with a grin.

She barks out a laugh, she understands. “Ah… So simple. So similar. Yet so different.”

I hum in agreement, now in the proper beat. “So what? You want suffering-”

“Despair.” She stresses.

“Despair. I want slaves-”

“Seriously, slaves?”

“Yep!”

“Ugh… How cliché.”

“Oh? So your Saturday Morning Cartoon reasoning is any better?”

“Oh bite me.”

“Normally I’d say buy me dinner first, but I might make an exception for you.”

“Oh? So you are that easy?”

“I can make exceptions for a crazy bitch sometimes.”

“Oh look who’s talking you sadistic sociopath.”

“Sadomasochistic psychopath.”

We glared at each other before bursting into giggles. 

Oh yeah, this was going to be incredibly annoying, but so fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not apologising. Christine is not one to follow social norms if she feels like they get in her way. Such as her enjoyment of the more carnal pleasures. And when it comes to that she is very upfront about what she wants.
> 
> In case anyone is wondering Christine is Pansexual Aromantic.

**Author's Note:**

> How Christine looks: https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/572879655565131806/582724765823926272/Christine_Chandler.png
> 
> She's designed to look a lot like Veronica Sawyer from Heathers to seem a lot cuter and harmless than she is.
> 
> The seating order I'm using for the classroom:  
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/585280760592990210/655626634530914304/IMG_20191214_232248.jpg


End file.
